


blooming

by jinkees



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just. so much fluff, short nd sweet, ten is a cutie ok :(, ten is not the confident gay he thought he was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkees/pseuds/jinkees
Summary: "What, you don't want hyung to take care of you?" Baekhyun pouts from the door, giving Ten these big brown puppy eyes, such a contrast to Ten’s more cat-like glare. He knows it makes Ten weak, and uses the puppy-pout strategy with no mercy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	blooming

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by dan!! thank you for the adorable baek-ten request, they're a precious pairing and i hope i did them justice~

Ten had never been good with crushes. Real crushes, with all the fluttery feelings and tentative touches. Maybe it was being vulnerable, or the fear of embarrassing himself, but something about it broke Ten’s typically confident reputation.

With people he _wasn’t_ falling head over heels for, affection was easy. He could call younger members ‘baby’, suffocate his friends with hugs, make jokes. Even flirting as a joke was easy. But with Baekhyun, under his loving kind of attention, Ten was rendered uncharacteristically bashful. _Flustered,_ even.

Especially when Baekhyun does what he’s doing now, cupping Ten’s face and pecking the slope of his nose as a greeting.

“Cute,” the older coos when Ten squirms in his hold, giggling. His arms wrap around Ten’s waist easily, and Ten almost feels bad when he slips out of the hold. He catches Baekhyun's hands in apology, pressing a kiss to his frown. 

"Hold on, I'm all gross," he explains, gesturing to his sweat-soaked shirt. Practicing for hours on end never seemed to treat his clothes well, and today was no different. A shower was pretty necessary before any cuddling, no matter how much he wanted it.

Baekhyun scoffs and shakes his head. "You could never be gross."

“Liar,” Ten huffs, unconvincing. “Let me go take a shower, at least.”

"Or," Baekhyun pauses to ruffle Ten's damp hair, leaning in to peck his forehead, "I could give you a bath."

"That's so weird," Ten says with a laugh, the words leaving him instinctively. God, it’s not weird, it’s just-- Ten’s new to this. He's glad Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind, always matching his energy.

"Nuh-uh, it's _romantic_. You're the weird one here."

Baekhyun follows along when Ten shakes his head with a fond smile and walks away to grab a change of clothes, poking at his sides until they get to Baekhyun's bedroom. Ten has a drawer in Baekhyun’s dresser now, and being reminded of that fact makes his heart squeeze.

"What, you don't want hyung to take care of you?" Baekhyun pouts from the door, giving Ten these big brown puppy eyes, such a contrast to Ten’s more cat-like glare. He _knows_ it makes Ten weak, and uses the puppy-pout strategy with no mercy.

Victory assured, Baekhyun easily slips in front of him, nudging him away from the dresser with a bump of his hip and gesturing for Ten to sit on the bed.

He grabs one of his own hoodies and a pair of briefs, along with the fuzzy socks Ten loves to wear after long days of practicing choreography before heading back. Ten takes them gently, thanking him.

"But seriously, we don't have to if you don't want me to. I won't mind," Baekhyun says, gently petting Ten's hair. 

“That-- that’s not what I said," Ten practically squeaks, cursing his voice for already being a little high. God, this is embarrassing. Ten is embarrassing.

Luckily, Baekhyun seems to love that about the younger. His face lights up beautifully, and he pulls Ten up from the bed with a grin.

Baekhyun had told Ten from the very beginning that he was a sucker for taking care of his partner. Being on the receiving end of it is weird for Ten, still, but he thinks he can get used to this. He adores the way Baekhyun touches him like he's precious, almost fragile, adores the way Baekhyun pays so much attention to the little things. The water temperature, massaging the knots in his shoulders, joking around to keep Ten comfortable.

He's too nervous to put a name-- well, _the_ name-- on this feeling. It's too new, too unknown to him. But when Baekhyun massages his scalp while washing his hair, and when they brush their teeth together, and when they finally curl up in Baekhyun's pillowy bed for an evening spent cuddling and watching corny dramas, Ten certainly _feels_ it. When Baekhyun spoons him and gently kneads at his tummy to relax him to sleep, the feeling wraps around him like a warm blanket. He feels it when Baekhyun gets his favorite food, even when Baekhyun pesters him into eating his least favorite food-- _“Yah, fruit is good for you. Be a good boy.”_

He feels it, and he wants more.

The older is long asleep by the time Ten rolls over to look at him, exhausted from his own day of work.

These moments are near-sacred, Ten thinks. He internalizes every detail, from the messy hair fanned across Baekhyun's forehead to the soft puff of his breaths against the pillow. He tucks the blanket in closer around the older's frame, and hopes that Baekhyun feels it too.

**Author's Note:**

> here are my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jinkees3000) & [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jinkees) <3) incase anyone is interested in that :)


End file.
